


Birthday Boy

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, M/M, Snowballing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With a sore ass and happy heart, Erwin couldn’t ask for a better birthday.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Late, quick and plotless porn for Erwin's birthday.

It’s the early hours of the morning, well past the end of Erwin’s birthday and Levi sits up in the bed, back against the headboard and slowly smoking a cigarette as he rests his hand on his commander’s back. Erwin lays flat on his stomach, bare ass naked and on top of the mess of his sheets as he still feels overheated from their last round of great sex. Levi watches him from the corner of his drowsy eyes, feeling utterly relaxed and content as he inhales another drag of nicotine.

After a few lazy moments in the silent room, Erwin moves around and rolls to his side enough to look up at Levi, a small little smile tugging on his lips and blonde hair in complete disarray.

“Hey, remember what I gave you on your birthday, Levi?”

“Yeah.”

“I want that.”

“You want a birthday spanking?”

“Yeah.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

Without needing any further prompting, Levi reaches over to the nightstand and stamps out the embers of his cigarette. The small man then kicks off the covers, wanting some nice skin on skin contact as he can never get enough of his blonde lover’s gloriously thick body. Erwin crawls over to Levi and starts to situate himself over the man’s lap face down. But Levi has other plans and flips Erwin onto his back earning a surprised gasp.

“Levi, what -”

“Hush and pull your knees up.”

Erwin looks confused, but draws his legs to his chest, his lower back cradled between Levi’s sinewy thighs as he hooks an arm under his knees and pulls them close. It is almost a fetal position, but with Erwin’s legs in the air and Levi pushing them higher up where he holds the commander’s ankles together. Erwin instantly feels rather vulnerable with his ass cheeks naturally parting and heavy cock and balls on full display in Levi’s lap. Had it been anyone else the blonde would have been mortified, with dried cum and slick oil still coating his nether regions from their last tryst. But it’s Levi and he trusts him impeccably.

“What a lovely view...good thing you are so flexible.”

Levi tests Erwin’s limits by pushing his legs even further back until the man gasps at the stretch running through the back of his thighs. But it opens him up even more to Levi’s prying eyes and the smaller man rewards him with a sharp slap to the under curve of Erwin’s backside where the skin is pulled taut for maximum sting. Erwin jerks up across Levi’s thighs at the sudden spank and latches his unoccupied arm around his captain’s waist for more support. The blonde is suddenly struck by how intimate this position is, how they both must hold each other tight to keep balance and keep Erwin presenting his most private of areas for Levi’s delight. Erwin can’t wait to reverse the roles. But his mind is brought quickly back to his own self made predicament when a twin smack lands on the other cheek, not hard but enough to stir up a good sting and some heat.

“How’s this, birthday boy?”

“Mmm it’s good.”

“Good cause your legs are damn heavy, so it better be worth it…”

Erwin laughs lightly at that and secures his arm better around Levi’s body, not mentioning who put in him this awkward yet effective pose. He garners a rapid volley of spanks from the top of his thighs to as much of the curve of his ass as Levi can reach. The captain even makes sure to warm the inside of his thighs, taking full advantage of all the delicate areas in easy reach. It isn’t long before Erwin is moaning low in his chest with every swat and his cock his hardening between the squeeze of his thighs. Levi takes obvious notice and halts his assault to rub and encourage a nice thick erection from his blonde. Erwin groans when Levi’s nimble fingers tease between the valley of his cheeks, tickling his perineum and thumbing at the rim of his anus.

“L-levi…”

But just as Erwin starts to enjoy it a bit too much Levi returns his clever hand back to harder swats, his palm landing smartly and cupping Erwin’s up turned ass cheek with each heavy stroke. The added pain only increases Erwin’s pleasure though and makes him whine in his throat as he allows himself to be overwhelmed by everything Levi is giving him. Levi’s own length is nestled sweetly against Erwin’s hip, steadily growing harder with every wondrously stimulating rock of the man’s body and cry from his lips.

“Harder, please...Levi”

Levi happily obliges, upping his strength to now steadily paint the commander’s thighs and ass a deep shade of red. Erwin squirms around in Levi’s lap, only egging him on with the delighted little yelps and hisses of pain when a particularly sensitive spot is spanked.

“Keep your legs back, hold them high.”

Erwin obeys, clenching himself tighter around Levi, panting and a bit delirious now as he feels another orgasm mounting. Levi pulls his hand back from holding Erwin’s legs and uses it to sooth over the heated skin already showing signs of broken blood vessels and hints of bruises. It’s beautiful and Erwin groans at the soft touch. But then Levi spits a wad of saliva onto the already loosened hole twitching up at him like a twinkling little star and its all Erwin can do to keep himself in position as Levi rubs it all over the rim before thrusting his middle finger straight in. 

“F-fuck, Levi!”

But Levi just smirks and wiggles the finger in deep and Erwin gasps and bucks, hanging on for dear life. Hastily a second finger is added and just when the commander thinks he can’t take anymore, Levi brings his other hand down for the hardest spank yet. Erwin cries out and launches his hips to the ceiling before Levi pulls him back into his lap and settles him with a stifling pace. Erwin starts thrashing his head back and forth, hand grasping tight enough to Levi’s hip to bruise and knees pulled practically to his collar bone. Levi leaves no inch of Erwin’s thoroughly exposed rear unpunished as he alternated from a brutal smack to a deep toe curling thrust.

“L-Levi! Oh my god, Levi!”

“Come on, Erwin...that’s it. You close?”

“Yes, fuck yesss, Levi!”

“Good, let it go big boy, I want you to cum so hard it paints your face.”

Levi’s words coax the orgasm out of him just as much as his conflicting hands, giving the commander exactly what he needs. With Levi’s fingers buried deep inside of him and a quick staccato of brutal blows to his already throbbing sit spots, Erwin succumb to his most mind numbing climax of the night. Levi milks his fluttering little asshole, watching as Erwin’s cock jerks between the strong thighs with the shear force of his ejaculation and can’t help rubbing himself up against the blonde’s shaking hips. With no more strength left Erwin collapses to the bed, panting across Levi’s lap as he stares wide eyed at the ceiling. He is slow to come down from his high, only minutely aware of a chill creeping across his chest. When his mind becomes more aware he looks down his body to find a black mess of hair bent over him and lapping at the skin of his meaty pecs. It doesn’t take Erwin’s intellect to know Levi is cleaning the cum from his chest with his mouth and the thought alone pushes a lusty moan from the blonde’s throat. Feeling the deep vibrations across his lips, Levi looks up at the glazed over blue eyes of his commander, a smirk curling around his still lapping tongue.

“Happy Birthday, Erwin.”

Erwin smiles, warm and sincere before gently grabbing the base of Levi’s shaved head and pulling him up his body, rolling his hips so Levi can climb on top of him. Their mouths collide in a passionate kiss, Erwin seeking out every drop of his own cum in Levi’s mouth and showers the man with all of his gratitude and praise in the gesture. Levi melts on top of his lover, content to stay just where he is until the sun creeps through the windows in a few short hours. But Erwin feels the hard bulge of Levi’s cock still hard and pressing into his stomach as they embrace.

“That was wonderful, Levi. Please, let me return the favor.” 

The blonde starts to smooth his hands down Levi’s naked back and cups his pert little ass with intent, but Levi bites at his lips and shakes his head no. 

“Leave it, you can suck me off in the shower later. But I just want sleep now.”

Erwin can’t complain with that idea, body exhausted from all of the celebrating they had been doing, this last orgasm draining the rest of his energies. 

“Fine, though let’s not wait another year to do that again.”

“No way, old man, I don’t think your body could handle being contorted into a pretzel in another year. We will have to get our fill in now.”

“Oh shut up, Levi.”

Erwin playfully swats at Levi’s ass who only wiggles and nestles down closer in with a satisfied sigh. The commander knows sleep will come easy for them both now and he welcomes it. With a sore ass and happy heart, Erwin couldn’t ask for a better birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Sir’s favored way to spank and since I am rather small and easily tossed around I thought it would be fun to think about Erwin in this position who is neither of those things :3


End file.
